The Voice in My Head
by EWlookalike
Summary: RH seventh year fic. Even a know-it-all has to face the irritable.


Hey! This is my second story for , but it's my first finished story! It's obviously R/H. Oh, and one more thing...I don't own these characters; they belong to a brilliant mind named J.K. Rowling!  
  
The Voice in My Head  
  
Seventh Year  
  
Hermione Granger sat quietly down on the Quidditch Pitch. She was so tired of studying and researching that she decided it was best for a break. She gazed out at the surroundings. It was so peaceful; the atmosphere was desolate for a change. Hermione knew the Ravenclaw Quidditch team would be coming out for a practice session soon, so she pondered if it was best to go back inside. No, said a voice in the back of Hermione's head. You deserve a break, Hermione. Stay.   
  
Hermione tried to fight the voice, but then it replied, Hermione, you do want to get away from Ron and his Slytherin girlfriend, don't you? Hermione nodded to herself. Then stay. Hermione sighed to herself and laid down in the grass with her arms underneath her head.  
  
"Hey, stranger," said a familiar voice. Hermione tried not to be surprised, but that didn't hide her open, gawking mouth. She had not seen him for a long time; his facial features looked tired and worn. She noticed little black rings under his eyes.   
  
"Ronald, what do you want?" Yes, it was Ron Weasley himself, with his gorgeous red hair. He was one of Hermione's best friends. Or is he just a friend?   
  
"Shut up!" yelled Hermione furiously, and she banged her head with her fist.   
  
"Are you...okay?" asked Ron, with the hint of a grin.  
  
"It's the voice," said Hermione irritably.  
  
"Er...the voice?"  
  
"The voice in my head," said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, have you gone mad?" said Ron, looking scared.  
  
"No, I'm serious, Ron. Everyone has a voice in their head." Ron sat down in the grass next to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I don't have a voice in my head," he said stubbornly.  
  
Hermione smirked at him. "Are you telling me that you don't have a concience?" she said.  
  
"Guess not," shrugged Ron, "maybe that's why I'm so stupid."  
  
"Ron, you're not stupid," said Hermione, as she sat up straight, "you just have to try. I know for a fact that you are not stupid!"  
  
"Really?" said Ron disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione with her one hundred-watt smile. "So why did you come down here?"  
  
"To be with you," said Ron, blushing. "Kyla was getting annoying."  
  
"Oh, the girlfriend." There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"You know, I broke up with her before I came down here," said Ron.  
  
"You're joking," said Hermione surprisingly.  
  
"Nope," said Ron. He smiled his biggest smile at her. "I think she was too dirty. Besides, I never truly liked her."  
  
"Why did you agree to date her, then?" asked Hermione. Ron considered the question.  
  
"You know...I don't really know why..."  
  
"That's not a surprise," snorted Hermione. Ron decided not to respond to this.  
  
"Do you like Kyla, Hermione?" he finally asked.  
  
"Not really," sighed Hermione. She started picking at the grass.  
  
"That's okay," said Ron, "neither do I." Another pause. Hermione, tell him how you feel! Hermione slapped her head.  
  
"The voice again?" asked Ron with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. They stared at each other for that awkward moment, and then both burst out laughing.  
  
"I think we're both going mad," said Ron, after they had settled down a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I really think you both are." Ron and Hermione looked up into the eyes of the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione politely, as she stood up with Ron at her side.  
  
"Could you two please go sit in the bleachers, or something?" the Captain asked.  
  
"Come on, Hermione," said Ron, and he pulled her off towards the lake. "I'm glad to be away from that guy," he said as they both took a seat near the bank.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, he used to get Fred and George in trouble, since he was a huge tattletale."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione. Silence yet again.  
  
"Um...there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," muttered Ron.  
  
"I know," said Hermione, trying not to smile. He's giong to ask you to go, Hermione!  
  
"Yawannago?" Ron said quickly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Do-you-want-to-go?" said Ron quietly, but clearly.  
  
"Of course," said Hermione. She gave him a shy hug.  
  
"Er..thanks," said Ron bashfully. Break the awkward moment, Hermione...Break it...Break it...BREAK IT NOW!!!  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ron. Hermione nodded.  
  
"The voice?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know, I think you were right about the voice being in my head," said Ron.  
  
"Why do you bring that up?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Because," said Ron, smiling widely, "the voice tells me to do this."   
  
With that said, he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
The End  
  
Reviews would be nice! No fire please! 


End file.
